Ginny's Decision
by Lady Elysabyth
Summary: Well this is a story I thought of. Someone's probably already done something like it but this is just a teaser of it. If I get good responces to it I'll write more. Please don't flame
1. The confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Scene: Future, The war has been over for a while and everyone was starting to settle down again. Harry and Ginny have been going together for a while. Ron and Hermione have been married for about a year. But Ginny has some bad news for Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny, said turning away from him, "This is just something I have to do.

Harry, tears forming in his eyes, "But you don't love him."

She takes a step away from him, her blue skirt dragging on the ground. Tears streaming down her face. Her arms wrapped around herself.

"No, I don't love him, I love you. But, you won't understand, I have to marry him."

Harry takes a step towards her, reaching his arm to her, "But Ginny I love you, why do you have to marry him, why can't you marry me? I want marry you and have children together. I want to grow old with you. I want to be with you when we are both old and gray, with great-grand children at our feet."

What Harry said just made Ginny cry harder, she takes off running towards Ron and Hermione's house. Harry stunned takes a minute then runs after her. She enters the house.

"Hermione help me, Harry it not taking this very well, and I don't think I'm going to be able to go through with it."

Hermione looks at Ginny sadly and says, "Go to the guest room and lock yourself in."


	2. Ginny's Flat

Well here's the update, not sure how good it is but read on. Same disclaimer as first chapter.

* * *

Ginny manages to lock the door to the guest room at the moment Harry bursts into the house.

"Please Hermione, I love her, where is she?" Harry yells at Hermione.

Hermione stands there looking at Harry, "You really don't understand do you? You don't know how hard this is for Ginny to have to do this to you."

"How hard it is for Ginny? What about how hard it is for me?" Harry says crying, "Now just tell me where she is please."

Ginny heard most of this since Harry was screaming at Hermione. Tears pouring out of her face she backs away from the door and apparates back to her own flat, which had been packing itself up, ready for her to move out. Ginny looks around her small flat.

"It's just not fair, it's bloody well not fair." She yells at her things, "I don't want to marry him, I want to be with Harry."

She looks around at all her things, packing nicely into boxes and bags for her, "I don't need to yell at objects, it won't help."

She starts to pack up the last of her things, the things she purposely left out for her to have to pack herself. A photo album from Hogwarts, a ring Harry gave her, her seventh year, and other things to remind her of her past. When she finishes there is a knock at the door. Ginny walks over to the door and looks out the peek hole. She sees her brother Ron and reluctantly opens the door.

"Ron, what do you want?" She asks sadly.

"I want to help you, Hermione explained to me what happened and why you're having to do what you're doing."

"I told Hermione not to tell anyone, especially you since you're going to turn around and tell Harry," tears starting to reform in Ginny's eyes.

"I wont tell him anything you don't want him to know."  
Ginny hugs Ron and starts crying.

"Ginny, if you don't want to do this, why are you, can't you choose something else?"

"No, this is the one thing that I really have to do. It shouldn't hurt this much, but knowing that I'm going to be losing Harry forever because of this, well my heart is shattered into thousands of sharp little pieces."

Ron walks out of the doorway, into the flat, shuts the door and looks around the small flat, "Well, if that is what you think you must do, just know you are hurting him. It looks you've already packed up all of your flat, but why so soon you shouldn't have to be moving out this soon."

"Because, I'm expecting Harry to come over, so I'm moving into a small flat, and only people who need to know, will know how to find me. It's needs to be this way."

Ron looks around, "Are you going to want my help moving the stuff then?"

Ginny smiles at Ron, "I'm not moving quite yet, but when I do, I'll let you or Hermione know. But Harry cannot know."

Another knock at the door and Ginny walks slowly over to the door.

* * *

Had to leave at a bit of a cliffhanger, Thanks for the reviews keep the good ones coming. 


	3. To End A Stressful Day

Here's another continuation... BTW I'm trying to atleast double the number of words each time so it should be starting to get longer.

* * *

Ginny looks through the peek hole, and then opens the door; her eyes still red from crying.

"Thanks for coming to help me move, Neville." Ginny says.

"It's the least I can do, knowing how hard it is to have to give up someone you love," He smiles, "But anyway, am I invited to your wedding?"

Ginny smiles, the first time in days, having known she had to tell Harry for days, "Yes, of course, Neville, you're one of my good friends."

Neville looks around and spots Ron, "Hi Ron. So Ginny, ready to move all your stuff?"

Ron looks at Neville and Ginny, "I thought for a minute you two were getting married. Oh, hi Neville. I'm going to get going back to see if Hermione is handling Harry helpfully."

Ginny looks at Ron, "Thanks Ron, you've been helpful."

Ron apparates back to his own house.

Neville and Ginny start moving all of her boxes and bags to her new flat.

Meanwhile back at Ron and Hermione's house.

"HERMIONE let me go to Ginny's." Harry yells in a full body lock.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that you might not understand now, but this is what has to happen."

Then Ron apparates into the room, looking around, "What did you do Hermione?"

Hermione laughs, "The only thing I could to keep him from going after Ginny when he realized she wasn't here. A full body lock."

Ron smiles at Hermione and looks at Harry pitifully. He walks over to Harry and picks him up of the floor and puts him on the nearby couch. Then he walks over to the door.

"Well, Hermione, Ginny is almost done, and you look like you're handling this well, I'm going to be heading over to the Burrow and see how Mum's holding up, since hopefully Ginny's already told her."

Hermione walks over to Ron and hugs him, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Have fun with that, and yes I'm pretty sure Ginny has told your mum."

Ron walks out of the house.

Hermione walks over to a chair next to the couch and sits down, looking at Harry, tears form in her eyes.

"I really am sorry Harry, this has got to hurt so much, but she has to do it, and I have to help her, someday you'll hopefully understand and forgive her, her actions. Ginny is moving out of her flat as we speak, into a different flat, so please don't go looking for her, " Hermione tries not to cry, "I'm really, really sorry."

Meanwhile at the Burrow:  
"Mum, you have to understand, this is for the best," Bill says sitting next to Fleur, "Ginny knows what she's doing."

"But she's hurting Harry, and he's already had so many terrible things happen to him, he shouldn't have to deal with this."

Ron walks in, "Mum, Ginny is moving into a new place now. She's not feeling to good, but Neville's helping her move. And no she's not marrying Neville."

"Of course she's isn't." Bill says, "She's marrying…"

Fleur cuts him of, "She doez not vant anyone to know." ((A/N not sure how to talk like Fleur so she's not going to be saying much.))

Ron turns to Bill and Fleur, "You to know, she won't even tell Hermione or myself!"

Bill and Fleur look down, almost simultaneously.

"Well, since the end of the war, she hasn't really known who she can trust, she's still afraid the rest of her family is going to die, she only told us on accident really. But we cannot tell anyone, sorry." Bill says, looking from Ron to Molly to Fleur, "And it doesn't seem that she has many friends she can trust to tell everything to either. It's mostly just her work now."  
"I thought she worked for Fred and George," Molly says quietly.

Bill turns red, "Erm, yeah that's what I meant, the joke shop."

Bill and Fleur exchange looks.

Ron looks at them, wondering exactly what they meant, and what did everyone all know, and who was hiding what secrets, and why hadn't Ginny told him anything.

Meanwhile back at Ginny's Flat:

Ginny looks around her now empty flat, "I'm going to miss this place; and it was the first place I could call my own." She says to Neville.

He looks around, too, "Yes, but you're new one is much bigger." Neville says optimistically.

Ginny sighs, "That really doesn't matter to me."

"Please explain this to me, why are you doing this even if you don't want to?" Neville says looking at Ginny.

"Let's get out of here, in case Harry comes."

Ginny and Neville apparate to Ginny's new flat. Ginny starts to make her things unpacking things into a way so it looked as close to her old flat as possible.

"I have to do this, I can't tell you I'm sorry Neville, if I can't tell Harry I really can't tell you," tears start forming in Ginny's eyes again.

"Oh Ginny, don't start crying please." Neville begs.

Ginny sniffles, "Sorry, Neville, I don't mean to, it's just, I know I hurt Harry and that hurts so much, plus knowing that I'm losing him forever, he'll never be able to forgive me for this."

Neville pulls a coin ((A/N think from OOTP)), "Well, are you going to be okay, Luna wants me to come, she needs to go to work soon and someone has to watch our children."

Ginny smiles, "You can go, don't worry, give the children hugs from me, and tell Luna hello and thanks for borrowing you to me for awhile."

Neville smiles, "Okay I will do that, see you later."

He apparates out of her flat.

Ginny looks around at her flat again and goes and lies on her bed.

"Why do I have to do this to us?" She pulls a piece of parchment from her pocket and sends Hermione a note.

Hermione,

I'm moved into my new place, you can let Harry out of whatever I know you did to him.

Love,

Ginny

Ginny attaches it to an owl and sends the owl out of the window.

"I hope Harry doesn't track where my owl comes back to," she says closing her eyes, preparing to go to sleep.

* * *

Well end of the first day, not much of a cliffhanger,but who is the mysterious fiance? And why did Neville and Luna get married? I dont know, to me they just seem to fit together. And what'sGinny'strue job, does she really just work at a joke shop owned by her older brothers? 


End file.
